I Only LOOK Sweet and Innocent
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: Usagi's under a little stress, who will get on her bad side? Who is gunna groval? **Long Vaction may get back to it later; sorry**


I only LOOK Sweet and Innocent  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: Don't mind me, this is a lil violent, or gunna be since I have this grudge against males at the moment. Especially the ones that you care for. So I'm gunna make Mamoru pay for how he treated Usagi in the first Season...but hey I make up for it!  
  
@--}--- ---{--@ @--}--- ---{--@ @--}--- ---{--@ @--}--- ---{--@  
  
  
It's been two weeks since I found out that I was Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. Yet how come killing Youma's dead just didn't make me feel better?  
  
The again now that I think about it, how could it. They're gunna keep comin' and comin' and they're gunna keep slicing me and dicing me. tearing me to peices...and why... because I let them. Because I care. Well no more Miss-nice-girl!  
  
And so as I get up this morning and look at the clock, I notice I am late for school. And as I casually get up and get dressed in my school uniform Luna starts to yell at me I smile in a cold fashion remisent of Mamoru and Luna starts to back slowly away and shuts up. "There's a good kitty" I say to her as she does. And I go back to dressing in my normal fashion.  
  
I'm now about a minute behind my normal late sedual, and so I now decide to rush down the stairs so as not to have to deal with my family. But as I enter the hall way there is my brother Shingo and lo and behold he is holding a water pistol right at me. I give him the cold eyes and smile that I gave Luna then say in a low dangerous voice "If you do that you'll regreat it". He knows this isn't the normal me so takes off running. "There's a good boy" I say under my breath then take off running to school.  
  
Things seem to be going more in my favor since I make it to school without bumping into the one person I seem to always bump into. Chiba Mamoru. Maybe that being an extra minute late works in my favor. The down side is that I still arrive at school a few seconds behind the bell.  
  
My teacher, Ms. H prepares to yell at me. Yet when I don't start my feverish apology like normal and give her a blank yet cold look she says to me in an even voice: "Your getting off lucky todayUsagi, no detention." The other kids around me now speculate on wheather she has a dte or not. They think thats the only way I could get out of the detention. Yet the look in her eye tells me that It was because of how I am acting. She seems worried about me. How quaint.  
  
I take my seat now, not even glancing at Molly, and lay my arms down on my desk, put my head on them and sleep. Ms. H, being ever so bright doesn't even wake me up. Good, she learns quickly.  
  
  
It was the lunch time bell that woke me up, and as I packed up my stuff and was about to leave Ms. H calls to me to stay a second. She looks me up and down and speaks in a soft voice. "Usagi," disregarding the whole 'Miss Tsukino' thing... "Is there something thats bothering you..a problem at home?". I almost laugh at how naive she is. it's not at home thats my problem, unless you count my brother. No the problem is the monsters outside my home.  
  
I turn to her, laugh slightly in a dark chuckle. This worries her I can tell. "Why Ms. H, thats not the problem at all. Tell me, have you ever been responsible for the safety of others, other then the dim whitted snot nosed fuck heads in your classes? Or having to kill in order to fucking save their sorry asses? If not, leave me the fuck be." My tone is controlled and measured, and as I depart without a backwards glance I know that Ms. H is trying to put into logical terms what I just said. I laugh once more. 'Good luck Ms. H' I think to myself.  
  
I stay by myself at lunch, I have no friends other then Molly, my red headed friend. She ddn't see the look in my eyes, or the tone of my voice....but she stays away from me durning lunch. wise move on her part. I could snap at anything or anyone, if they give me half a chance.  
  
The rest of the school day is uneventful as Ms. H teahces the rest of my classes. Although I do end up getting more sleep. Slightly I wonder if she figured it out yet. Then I nearly laugh at that thought, she's not nearly as smart as that. She'll probly chalk it up to a bad nights sleep, or a bad relationship. Never mind that I've never been on an actual date.  
  
As I walk towards my favorite place I wonder if my day will get better, if I'll have to be that cold blooded killer Sailor Moon. I don't know at this point, and in this though I see the lines disappearing between her and me. Am ~I~ the killer or is she?  
  
I arrive at the Arcade, my destination and hear the chime of the bells as I do. I enter, there is no sign of Chiba Mamoru or his awful coffee. And so I go to the counter and wait. Motoki soon comes over to me, he is the manager and waiter of the place. He knows what I want before I even have a chance to even open my mouth. At least I don't have to threaten him. Yet as I look up and into his eyes as he gives me my chocolte milkshake i can tell he sees the lack of my soul, because I have given up the mask I have worn for the past 2 weeks. The real me is finally showing. He backs away now and I sip my shake i peace.  
  
That is until Chiba enters. His first name is Mamoru, but I prefer to call him Chiba for toay. I am in no mood for pleasentries. He drops his books beside me and growls in that heartless tone of his "Your In MY seat Odango Atama". He spits the nickname at me as if trying to egg me on.  
  
I turn to him and look straight in his eyes. "You god damned fucking well want this seat you fucking bastard remove me from it." I turn back around, slightly frightened of what I am becoming, but I am in no mood to be tampered with. My teacher knew to stay away from me, maybe Chiba will too.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me," he says now grabbing my arm. I realize that he may be having a hard time too, but I really don't give a fuck. "Get out of MY seat." he yanks my arm back now, the hand with my shake in because I was going to take a sip. it's contents now splatered on my enemy and I.  
  
"I growl deep and in an animal fashion. My eyes go wider as I back hand him with the hand he doesn't hold and in the process making him let go of my other hand with shock.  
  
The others in the Arcade are obviously shocked as well. After the week or so of out fights that were all verbal before it's escalated to physical, and I initiated the physical part.  
  
I growl again at Chiba. "That was MY FUCKING SHAKE CHIBA! EITHER YOU GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW AND BEG FOR MY FUCKING FORGIVENESS OR I MAKE YOU!" I start to yell at him, my voice is not that whiny yell that it would usually be. No it holds the cold and detached manner that I now hold inside me.  
  
He doesn't move or say a thing though now. "Wrong move Chiba!" I hiss at him as I now knee him and punch his mid-section at the same time. All the strength I gained as Sailor Moon now evident. he drops like a rock. He is now on his knees. "Did I not tell you, you little Mutt that I would damn well fucking making you get to your knees!?" I hiss at him once more.  
  
Others by now would probly have tried to stop anyone else from this kind of fight, but everyone including Motoki stays away. I think they are still shocked that me, a 5'3" girl would brink the 6'1 ebony haired guy down. But you see what they don't know is that I'm not done yet.  
  
I snarl at him and growl under my breath. "You gunna beg now for forgiveness or do you need another bit of pain to remind you?" I wait, my hands on my hips, planning all the ways in my mind of how I can continue to kill him.  
  
"Odan..." He almost says the nickname for me in a pained voice. That just pisses me off more. You think that he would know not to call me that, I only have told him every day for the past 2 weeks, yet here I am pissed off and he fucking tries to use it? I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
I knee him in the chin, that was what actually had cut off the name, you see I was in no mood to be the goody fucking two shoes that I normally play at. He leaned forward now, and i could see the blood that was now dripping from the courner of his mouth going onto the lenolium floor. But hey, that just ment that it would clean easier.  
  
"Now Chiba, be a good boy and say sorry....and beg." I said, my voice cold again, yet when I said his name I made it sound like a puppy. I wondered now if he would actually give in, or if I could beat him a little more.  
  
"I..... I'm..... sorry... Usa.... usagi...." he stammered, coughing up a slight bit of blood. And now I was thinking that maybe I was making head way here. "Ple... please... forgive me....?" I didn't quite know if it was a plea for help, or just a way to get out of this situation, but what i did now is that it made me feel a little better.  
  
So I got down onto my knees, brouygh my hand up under his chin, smiled sweetly at the flinch i had seen from him. And I whispered quietly. "I forgive you." I then leaned forward without realizing it and kissed him on the mouth, turning it into a french kiss. I could taste his blood enter my mouth by the kiss, just as i could feel it starting to flow into mine. I pulled away after a minute needing air, as I am sure he did. yet as I pulled away I looked him in the eyes, I also knew that I had some of my blood at the corners of my mouth and so I licked it with a few flicks of my tounge.  
  
he sat there the whole time just staring at me. I smiled again and put on my cheery voice. "Want a milk shake Mamoru-san?" I asked in that happy upbeat manner and I now leaned forward, 'accidently' giving him a view and helped him to his feet, while sitting him down on the stool I had fought to keep.  
  
Mamrou now nodded and smiled weakly at me. "Are.... you.... feeling... better.... now?" he asked as motoki finally snaped to it after a glance and made both Mamoru and I a milk shake.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mamo-chan" I said under my breath, a sweet smile still on my lips. I leaned over and kissed him once more. "Your blood tastes very sweet, reminds me of chocolate." I say to him as he now goes to take in some of the shake.  
  
he laughs at what I said and smiled at me. "probly 'cuse how much i eat....and Usako...don't hurt me again....use motoki next time" He finally says as a finish. I laugh as Motoki starts to intergect that it is Mamoru that is the punching bag, and the strong one being able to take what I give out.  
  
I laugh and I know now the difference between Sailor Moon and I: She can kill her enemy, when I end up being in love with them. I embrase them, she distroys them. 


End file.
